


Immortals of the Moon

by Marionette_Ame



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame
Summary: Various stories based off of chinese mythology surrounding the moon.1. The Story of Chang'er (Original Characters)2. The Jade Rabbit (Mostly Canon Characters)3. Wu Gang chopping the Laurel Tree (Canon Characters)
Relationships: Gradeus/Ragar Kertia, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Story of Chang'er

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_dreams91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_dreams91/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mid-Autumn Festival time!!!

“It's hot out again,” Mevek murmured, squinting up at the suns in the sky.

She sat by the sliding doors of the sitting room in the shade of a parasol. Once she had enjoyed the view from here, but that had been when the only sun in the sky had been a natural one. The beautiful white of that one was long gone, consumed by the ten yellow formed from the sons of the Jade Emperor. At least the moon still remained with its silver glow in the dark blue and black of the night. Already one couldn't see the moon at dawn like in the past, so if it disappeared completely... All that would fill her was grief for the world that belonged to the people of the past.

How many years had it been since she'd seen the luxurious green of the plants that grew? They lived only to be thin and yellow and sickly. The garden that her beloved wife tended to was nothing more than a remnant of a time long gone. All she could see was ground turned as barren as her womb by this heat. It was strange that breath still filled her with how she died more and more as each day passed.

“My heart, must you look out like this?”

Artemis kneeled beside her, gently tilting her face down and towards herself. As she caressed her cheek, Mevek smiled. Though all she could see of her wife was a darkened blur, her voice brought a comfort to her as cool as a lack of heat itself.

“Already the suns have took from you the use of your legs and your eyes, so why must you bless them with your image? You're too divine for some rebellious boys who can't even see all the damage they inflict upon us all.”

“I just wanted to feel if it's gotten any cooler.”

So she'd dragged herself from further inside to here. Her legs were probably scratched up from it, not bloody because then Artemis would be much more worried, but she couldn't bring herself to care. It wasn't as if she could feel them anymore. All she knew was that her clothes had hiked up to her waist, and that only because she could feel them there.

“Has it?” Artemis asked, adjusting the parasol so that it covered Mevek completely.

“No-” she leaned her head on Artemis' shoulder as she settled down beside her- “It still burns.”

“Mm. Night will arrive soon. We'll be fine then.”

They sat like that for a while, speaking as the day cooled and the suns sank on the horizon. Though the days were immeasurably hot, the nights weren't. A blessed reprieve. Many had taken to working in the nights and sleeping in the day because of it. All except those who couldn't, like her Artemis whose students couldn't shoot in the night like she could. They would be able to eventually, but not yet.

“We should rest. Is that fine, my heart?”

“Of course it is.”

Artemis took her into her arms, carrying her to their room. She laid her down carefully on their babu canopy bed, kneeling so that she could help Mevek remove her outer layers.

“Do you want to change the inner layer?”

Mevek hummed, reaching to caress Artemis' face, “That depends on how you're gonna treat me tonight.”

That made Artemis laugh, amusement lining her words, I suppose it does.”

And she knelt over Mevek, slowly undoing the strip of cloth that held her last layer together.

* * *

The next morning, they awoke to loud knocking. Artemis slipped out of Mevek's arms, dressing herself, and went out. There was barely any light, and what little there was came from the horizon where only a single sun had peeked over so far.

“It's dawn, what is it that you come for?”

The man, dressed in a servant's garb bowed deeply- “Esteemed lady, the Jade Emperor requires your presence at court.”

Artemis smiled, expression cold- “The Jade Emperor banished my wife and I from the Heavenly Realms, how could I possibly attend court?”

The man simply remained bowing as he held out a scroll. Taking it, Artemis opened it up, not caring if she was handling it too roughly. She read through it slowly, frown deepening as she did.

“An imperial decree? He really must be desperate to rescind our banishment-” not that they had deserved it in the first place- “but how exactly do you expect a pair of powerless immortals to travel through the realms?”

The man frowned with confusion- “Your powers were not stripped from you.”

“How do you presume the world still lives on when the suns have played for hundreds of years?”

With an understanding nod from the man, he gestured to the carriage beside him. She examined the horses pulling it carefully; their manes were white and their coats cream, but it was their eyes that caught her attention. They were a silver that no normal horse could have. It seemed they were magical beasts, so there would be no problem.

“Well then, I will be back with my heart, do wait a bit longer Apollo.”

She ignored how his calm broke at that, leaving him spluttering as she went back into her home. In the bedroom Mevek was already dressed, and she was untangling her hair with a humble wooden comb. Her movements were slow and careful as to not break it, but that only meant there was barely any progress being made.

Artemis looked away, unable to bear the scene. It was just another of the countless proofs of the torment her beloved bore simply for marrying her. Sometimes she wondered why she had. After all, everyone was aware that Artemis would be punished for disobeying the Emperor's command to give Aphrodite's hand in marriage to one of his sons. And yet she had.

Mevek had come up to her the night before she was to be summoned and held her hands under the light of the moon. She’d kissed her and asked to marry her and they had. And the next day they had been cast out of the heavens, Mevek shielding her body as they fell. Her legs had broken then, but they would have healed fine if it wasn't for the heat that had struck soon after. If it wasn't for those idiotic boys who hurt her beloved.

Artemis' grudge against the Jade Emperor only grew deeper.

Still, she couldn't just stand there doing nothing. Taking the comb from Mevek's hand, she sat behind her, starting from the bottom of the strands.

“Who was it?”

“Apollo. He brought a decree from the Emperor."

She felt Mevek tense up at her words, and leaned forward to embrace her. Kissing the back of her neck, Artemis sighed. This always helped her calm down, even if it took a while.

“Our banishment is being rescinded, and I am being called to court. It seems he requires something that only I can provide,” she murmured, lips on her skin. “A break from this heat will do you well, my heart.”

“It'll be nice not to burn.”

Mevek's hands settled on her lap, and Artemis took that as a cue to return to combing her hair. It was a repetitive process, and took a while, but there was nothing more comforting than basking in the presence of the woman she loved. Perhaps if they returned to her home in the heavens they could finally have the child they longed for. It was no doubt painful for a patron of motherhood like her Mevek to be childless as they were. Still, how could they when there would be nobody to care for the child properly? She was busy with work and Mevek couldn't get to other places on her own. In the heavens at least they had people employed. Even adopting an older child under the pretence that they could care for themself was cruel and neglectful.

“Do you want me to braid your hair?”

“Yes, it keeps it untangled that way.”

When Artemis was done with her hair, she pinned a flowered veil into it and took Mevek into her arms, carrying her with a practised care. Though nothing protected her face – the veil kept it covered but the heat seeped through in full force – they would only be under the suns for a few moments. It would be fine.

“Let me take you out to Apollo now. Is that fine?”

“ _You left him out there?_ ”

Artemis laughed at her expression. The way that it had morphed so quickly was even more amusing than the way she pouted now. Though that was certainly cuter.

“He's a child of heat like you, my heart-” and unlike her he wasn't powerless so the suns didn't affect him- “he'll be fine.”

“Still-” Mevek's expression remained strained- “he's a guest.”

“He's no more that than you are an ordinary woman, light of my life-” Artemis kissed her forehead, fluttering ones that lingered- “if he didn't want to stand outside he would have come in. He knows me well, and so he's aware that I would not prevent him from entering our abode.”

“I guess so.”

Outside, Apollo was now dressed in white layers more befitting of an immortal. His arms were crossed as his foot tapped on the ground, and he frowned upon seeing them. Worry filled his expression.

“Why are you carrying her?”

Mevek simply hid her face in her neck at the question, ashamed. It caused Artemis to sigh, and built the desire to help her sit, so she took her to the carriage. The door swung open on its own as she approached.

“Her legs broke when we fell.”

“It's been long enough that they should've healed.”

Helping Mevek sit with cushions arranged around her, she spoke, “But those idiots became suns soon after. The heat prevented proper recovery.”

“Oh.”

He followed them into the carriage, making sure they were all seated properly. Artemis took one of Mevek's hands, her lips brushing over her knuckles, before she enclosed it within her own hands, holding it gently in her lap. This would help Mevek feel safe, and it would assuage the worry Artemis felt for her.

Not only that, and as the carriage rose and rocked, she kept her eyes on her wife. Oh, how she _adored_ her.

Who could possibly match her beloved? The way that when she was with her, when she saw her, when she found her mind wandering to fantasies of her, the world seemed the slightest bit better. It was as if she could reign in the trouble making suns with but her gaze out to the land and skies. It was as if a blink of her eyes, as if when they were closed, as if the flutter of her lashes, brought the world to peace and solitude. Was it not her presence that made the birds both sing and silence? Her visage was what brought life to the land, and her voice, her laughter of instruments refined, that gave them the heart to grow. It was she who took all from herself, all the power of an immortal, first and let it flow to the earth undeterred. She, a patron of motherhood, of fertility, of children, who gave it all up so that the soil would be rich instead of her body. One whose blessings they took from themself and gave unto others... She could never be beseeched to feel anything other than devotion to her wife, and never could the thought of leaving her willingly be fulfilled for even the suggestion tore her apart.

And so with her heart, she returned to the heavens. Though she had not seen her brother since their banishment, she did not speak with him. They would have the time later too. Now was only to be given to making sure all served her beloved, and that nothing would cause harm to her.

So when the carriage stopped, she held her wife close, making sure her veil kept her face unseen. It would pain her to let the gods and immortals behold the scars begotten from her fall, and whatever would ease it, Artemis did for her. Only luck guaranteed that it was not suspicious, for Mevek had always lived veiled even as a child for fear of judgement. That itself was pitiable, but was it not true that expressions impassive were preferred by these highly deities? Her wife could manage that but hated to, and the terror that brought thought to the possibility of not maintaining such a facade led to this.

Of course she was wrong in the sense that she would never receive such harsh words from other. Her heart was beloved not only by her, but by all. Both mortals and those who inhabited other realms held her in a regard higher than their own parents. Was that not the highest compliment?

And so she walked into court, head held high. All eyes turned to her and she gave a cold smile as she came up before the Jade Emperor, Mevek not being jostled the slightest.

She could feel the burning stare of the god Urokai on her back. The child must be suspicious of his sister's state but that wasn't why Artemis was here. Staring into the Emperor's eyes, she asked for the answer to that question.

The room rippled. Such rudeness? It was insulting. An offence. Something you could be extinguished for, and it was downright _attractive_. There was no being who didn't wish to throttle the Jade Emperor after all. There was no being who could deny that Artemis was an object of desire for many.

And he told her.

That was more of a surprise than her anger. A scandal almost. After all who wouldn't expect her rage and loathing? With their state of being, who wouldn't sense the emptiness from both her wife and her? Who wouldn't understand their sacrifices? It was obvious from everything they did, from merely how she stood with Mevek in her arms, to the roughness of her hair.

Still, the order brought laughter out of her, and joyous giggling from her wife, muffled as it was. What news could be better than this?

“So the rest of my family isn't good enough? Not even with Amore?”

The coughing from her father at her words simply made her Mevek laugh more. Oh how she adored bringing joy to her wife. Now with Amore in her grasp, she could do that to an even grander scale.

Carefully seating her down beside Urokai, she leaned in to kiss her cheek- “I will be back in but a blink, my heart.”

Mevek peered up with the gentlest of smiles, barely visible from under her veil- “I know. Tis but child play to you. If only Dragus were not so childish, I would come to your aid.”

What arrogance they had, and yet it was deserved. They were the generation of the rhapsodic. Bloodthirst was their calling, skill oozed from their wounds, and they walked with their weapons in hand. With all their achievements and reputations, temerity was their way of life.

Artemis kissed her hands and gave a nod to Urokai. He would care for her if need be. Then she strode out, steps more confident than those of power much greater than her now.

There was a peak she needed to go to. A dais of gold weaved with pink where the flowers always seemed to bloom brighter when Mevek came around. Rumours spoke of a man whose skin shimmered in the light. Few knew that those rumours were true and that the man was her Mevek's lover, a god lost to the deep adoration he had of the world, and that the world had for him.

Her steps remained steady as she passed through streets. Immortals paused to watch her go by, and she could see her people grin. They had been waiting for her, even when under eaves of light, jade, and soft whispers. How much would she learn? It was a fascinating question, and one whose answers would be yielded to her soon enough. Mevek would enjoy it too, and that was the only reason why she didn't take them now.

Even as the path turned narrow, and steeper, Artemis remained unwavering. The heat had turned this mountain to dust and rock too, the heavens not keeping it safe like it did the rest of the realm. Ran must be angered, she thought briefly, but that was what she was here to remedy. It didn't prevent the absence of green here from saddening her. Even the pink flowers that her love adored were withered, and as she came up to the dais, her heart sank.

Ran was sitting there, flowers in his lap. They were the only ones there too, for the dais was just as withered. He looked up at her and smiled, though surprise was obvious in his eyes.

“Artemis? I didn't think you'd be here.”

She scoffed and took a seat beside him, Amore in her lap. He was just as stunning as always and that was _not_ fair, especially not that he was only Mevek's lover and not hers. Of course there was the whole problem with him not being to her suiting but the thought remained. A handsome man such as him was desirable, especially with how he himself was.

“Because I was banished?”

Ran chuckled, and grew a canopy of vines over them. It withered immediately, but the shade remained and that was what he had obviously intended for. To think that the heat even affected the powers of a major god like him though... frightening.

“Yes. And because even if you were forgiven you aren't the type to return.”

“I wouldn't have but I'm sure you can sense it. There is no choice available to me in this sort of state.”

“Your power... to the earth?”

“Yes.”

“And Mevek too?”

“Yes.”

Ran sighed, but he remained with the softness etched into his skin and bones. Carefully, with hands gentler than her father's when she was but a babe, he urged the flowers in his lap to grow. Their bloom was slow. Yearning. Beautiful. The tears of a mother in a desert with her body dry and her child starved.

“Thank you,” he said finally, voice grieved and eyes wet.

“Mevek is here too. In court.” It was a tacit offer for him to take her to his home.

“I would like to watch the Emperor's sons cry.”

“Of course.”

It was the only reason she could accept for his refusal to leave. Standing, she stood at the centre of the dais. Stringing Amore with ease, she examined an arrow. It was good enough. Nocking and drawing it, she took aim. The suns blinded her, yet she felt no worry. All she had to do was wait, focus, feel the weight as she stood still and–

Let it loose.

Nothing was happening, and the arrow wasn't visible in the harsh white of the sky. Without any reaction, she nocked another arrow. Then one of the suns faded to a dull orange, writhing. Slowly, he sank to the heavens. The sky dimmed ever so slightly, and the air cooled at the change. Nine remained.

And so she drew her bow, aimed, and let another loose. Another sun sank. Then another arrow and sun. The fourth arrow. A fifth. Again for a sixth. And again, and again.

At her last, a pale blue could be seen. Artemis lowered Amore, simply staring. She had thought that the cold that came with the departure of the suns had been strange but this... She had forgotten how the sky had once looked like. For some more moments she stood listless, and then she unstrung Amore.

“You're finished?”

“If I take down the last one, the world will die. He will become one truly in a few more years too.”

Ran pet his flowers, gazing at her thoughtfully. “That is true. I'll have to work on returning all the realms to their splendour now.”

“Will you come to court?”

“No, but I will be at the Pearl Gardens.”

She nodded. That meant she'd need to bring Mevek there later. Without further delay, she started to make her way down the peak. Already green shoots were poking out of the dirt that had gone from orange dust to a rich brown. The heavens really were miraculous.

A murmur ran through court once again as she entered, though this one held even more approval than the last. Her heart perked up too from where she was now surrounded by her siblings. Cute. They were all fussing over their elder sister, just as she deserved. She knew she could never give Mevek all the time and affection she needed, so this would help her dearly.

Artemis didn't kneel to the Jade Emperor this time either, not with how his sons were at his feet sobbing, and frowned at the reward in her hands. Just one pill of immortality? Stingy. This must be his way of getting back at her for stepping on his ego. What a fool. All this meant was that she would wait until she got a hold of another so that she could regain her powers together with her wife.

Speaking of her- “My heart, where do you wish to go?”

Mevek giggled, and took her hand in her own, running her fingers over her calloused palm. “My family, I have missed father.”

“Lord Vaktel?” Immediately Artemis paled, her cool demeanour gone. Her wife's siblings seemed amused at the change, and she was sure she could hear one snickering.

“Yes, is that fine?”

“Of course!” she said, smiling nervously as she remembered the anger the man held to any who dared to come near her beloved with impure thoughts, “That's good.”

And it was. He'd actually fussed over her along with his daughter strangely enough. She wouldn't have thought that would occur considering her reputation as a... flirt, but she was just thankful not to be dead. How could she kiss her heart if she was?

So with her wife satisfied from visiting everyone, she carried her to the carriage they had arrived in. Except this time it was decked out in the style of her family as it should have been before as well. “You're sure about this? We could stay here, you can see everyone often then.”

“You need not worry. I just wish to return home-” Mevek lifted her veil slightly to kiss Artemis- “and you must continue to train your students.”

The carriage inside was much more full too. Furnished with the softest of fabrics, lined with fur, plush pillows filling every corner, all was meant to make her love the most comfortable. When they landed, she helped Mevek sit by the spot she loved, setting the parasol up by habit.

Only soft laughter, melodious like birdsong and river flow, made her realise- “Mis, it's no' so sunny that I feel like I'm dying anymore. There's no need for it.”

Artemis chuckled as well, pressing a kiss to her forehead- “Yes, I know, but you look so beautiful framed like this. Like the moon herself lives in you, creating this scene of silvered glow.”

“The moon?” Mevek still laughed, though a pale pink creeped up her face.

“And the stars and life herself.”

She returned to the carriage, leading it under a shed and freeing the horses so that they could return to the heavens. Though it meant that they would not be able to travel freely between realms, at least they were allowed possession of the carriage. It would ease any distance for her beloved on this land. The enchantments carved upon the wood and the charms ensured it.

Taking out a small pouch, she laid it in her wife's hands- “I’m entrusting this to you, my heart. If you ever wish it, you may take it instead of suffering here because of me.”

“Suffering?” Mevek frowned and flicked her cheek lightly. “The only suffering I'm gonna feel now is if someone dares separate me from you. Don't you dare leave me."

“Oh?”

“You're mine.”

“Yes-” Artemis sat beside her, massaging her legs so that they didn't cramp. Perhaps she couldn't feel it, but it was still good for her. “I will be yours for eternity, and more.”

Mevek's eyes crinkled, and she tucked the pouch into a sleeve. Though her eyes were still glazed, she stared out to the garden. This was nice.

* * *

Over the years, the garden returned to how it used to be, a haven of plants and animals all tended to by her wife. Mevek would simply watch. Though she couldn't walk, and though all her eyes showed her was a blur, the green with her wife's figure was always a pleasure. She would bring her students to practice here too now, in both night and day. The entertainment pleasured her, and Artemis knew it for that was why she did it. That and so she could always be by her side.

On one of the rarer days when Artemis had taken her class elsewhere for moving targets, Mevek sat at her spot as she always did, weave in her hands. It was meant for her beloved as her other clothes were starting to wear thin with her heavy use. This one was a shade soft, and befitting more of a scholar than a warrior, but she thought it suited her wife. She had even added some paint for the designs, though her eyesight made the task much more difficult than it needed to be. Not being able to see how the water spread was a pain. The end result was stunning from what little she could discern though, and that worked well enough for her not to worry needlessly. Not that it stopped her from pouting and complaining about it. Since it was already dry, with no fear for smudged art, she was adding the last few details with thread.

As she finished up, she heard someone enter the house. Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't react much otherwise.

“Hello? Is someone there?”

The footsteps paused at that and her heart started to feel heavier, but it was assuaged with- “I'm sorry madam. I was looking for the teacher.”

Her body relaxed from the tenseness before. Just one of her wife's favourite students. She had been worried that it was some sort of thief, especially with her inability to do anything against anyone, but it seemed she had no need of it. Even if she did keep a few needles on her body for such cases, they wouldn't be of much use against anyone with proper care or those who could hurt her from a distance.

She waited for the man to come to the room before giving him a smile. Though she was veiled, it didn't cover her lower face.

“Artemis is out with the younger ones right now. Moving practice. I am afraid you came in at the wrong time.”

“Oh-” for some reason he didn't sound as down as she thought he would have- “I know. That's why I came.”

“Excuse me?” Fear filled her again, except this time it was stronger and her hands went to her needles, one brushing against the pouch in her sleeve.

His tone turned snide. “What? Are you blind _and_ deaf? I said I came because I knew she wouldn't be here.”

That was an attitude she didn't like. It reminded her of the Jade Emperor's sons, and it also of what Ana had told her of what she had experienced. Now, hopefully that wasn't the case, even if it _was_ true that he was a slimy man who had been hiding his true nature all this time.

“What is it that you seek?”

“Isn't it obvious? I heard about the pill of immortality so I came to take it off of your hands.”

Just a petty small-time thief then. And to think that she had thought him a gracious man once upon a time. If only her legs weren't useless. If only. She would have run him out with ease then, but she couldn't now.

As he neared, her grip on her needles tightened- “And you think it is here?”

“Teacher mentioned that she kept it at the safest place back home. So you should know shouldn't you?”

He didn't know she had it. Good. He knelt and she resisted the urge to stab him, and rage filled her when he flicked up her veil.

“Huh. Not as pretty as I thought. Does teacher make you wear the veil because of that?” he asked, laughing.

She didn't answer, just staring sullenly.

“Or maybe she only looks at the right side of your face? You look fine when I ignore that scar and-” his hands went to her body, groping her and making her shriek-“it's probably your body she likes.”

“Get your hands off me!” She pushed at him, but even her arms lacked strength.

The man just snorted at her efforts and picked her up despite her struggles, mocking her. He started to walk towards the bedroom and her face paled as he dumped her on the bed. He knelt over her, his hands on her clothes, and nobody heard her screams.

When he was done, she stared up at the ceiling of the babu bed, her voice as hoarse and hurting as the rest of her body. She'd tried to stab him with her needles but he'd stopped her easily and had his way. Now as he looked through the drawers, she grasped at her sleeve, taking the pill out from the pouch. He had made his intentions clear enough before. Whether he found the pill or not, she'd still end up with more pain because he would touch her again. With his back still to her, she slipped it into her mouth and swallowed, whispering a silent apology to her wife.

They had meant to regain their powers together so that they could live in the same realm. But this had forced that possibility to cease existence. Not only did she want to escape this situation, she couldn't let such a man gain immortality.

Her body glowed as power surged through her, and her eyes were blinded with the light. She couldn't stay here. This insurgence would ruin this realm, even if only partly, and Mevek wasn't the sort to allow that to happen. But where? She didn't want to be so far away from Artemis that she could never see her so- oh! The moon. Slowly, she willed herself away, fading, and smiled at the angry cries of the man.

* * *

Something was wrong. It was much quieter than usual, as if the animals had been scared off. The air seemed much heavier too. Tense. Something had happened.

Artemis entered her home warily, her hand on the hilt of her sword- “Mevek?”

Was she alright? That was all she cared to know first and foremost. Her heart was the most important part of this place, and her life, so it was what worried her most.

Heading to her wife's usual spot, the one she carried her to every morning, dread filled her. She wasn't here. The parasol was standing fine, but the cloth? Artemis knelt to study it. The hope that perhaps some relative or friend had visited left the vicinity. Mevek would never have left her work crumpled up on the floor, especially not something that was obviously a gift to her. Standing with darkened eyes, Artemis made her way to the next room but changed direction at the loud crash from the bedroom.

Though she was faster, her steps remained silent until she reached the room. Her eyes went first to the mess on the floor, but then to the bloodstains on the bed and her student. Immediately her sword was out and her voice loud.

“ _What did you do?_ ”

But he couldn't answer for she killed him soon after. She knew what he had done and she knelt by the bed, bloodied hands clutching the sheets. Her wife lived. She lived and yet, she was where Artemis could never reach her for ages to come. The moon. It had to be the moon. She knew that because that was who Artemis was borne of, and her wife would surely stay as close as she could. And it was the moon that was the closest heavenly realm.

She wanted to scream and cry and curse. So what if the one who had hurt her heart was dead? What if his body grew cold upon her floor? She couldn't comfort Mevek. Couldn't hold her close and reassure her that she was safe. Couldn't help bathe her to wash away all that lay upon her body. Couldn't kiss her eyes and scars and mouth or make sure that her legs didn't atrophy.

All that was left was loneliness. And the offerings she could now make to a goddess.

Artemis stood up, trembling with purpose. Like a child seeking to lighten the burden on their parent's shoulders, she cleaned the room up. The body she threw out for the wolves, the sheets were left to soak so that she may rid them of the blood, and she let the river cleanse her body of her sins.

In the kitchen she already had all that she needed, so she put herself to work. Hours upon hours went by, and the next day she continued on after her classes. Only when she placed the pastries she had made in an altar just now built for her heart, did she pause to rest. Mevek had always adored the taste of lotus beans so its paste filled them, and there were patterns deep enough on the surfaces so that she could read her declarations of love.

With her offering in place, Artemis knelt, and prayed in the silver sheen of the moon. She too looked silver in the light, like a statue with her still figure, and like the heavenly being she had once been. Now it was her wife who was a goddess, so she would worship her till they met again, and would continue it even after they reunited.

Though, perhaps then it would be considered sacrilege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artemis is amused with her father because he's the best archer in the family.


	2. The Jade Rabbit

Claudia stared at the mirror with a frown. She turned this way and that, brushed the strands from her face only for them to fall back, and poked at her cheeks. Taking the form of a woman in poverty was strange, and so were all the callouses. She was starting to wonder how she was even standing when it seemed that all she was was skin and bone. But maybe it was because rather than frailty, this form seemed to exude a determination to live.

“Why are we doing this again?”

She glanced at Karias who appeared to be a few dozen more times uncomfortable than her in this form. Understandable. Even if neither really had complaints about the idea of taking a different form, actually doing so was... bizarre.

The entire experience rang strange, and it all came down to how foreign the whole thing felt. She couldn't see as far anymore for most human women appeared to be much shorter than her, and her back was hunched too in addition to that. Neither could she pick and carry as much as she was usually capable of. A horse, a house, a mountain, would have been easy before, but now she strained even attempting to stand with the burden of her own body. Such weakness was almost terrifying, if not for the knowledge that she could transform back within less than a blink of one's eye. There was no worry scratching at her flesh, only discomfort.

“My uncle wishes for us to observe those of the mundane realms. To see if any are worthy of his gifts when they ascend.”

“And he couldn't do it himself?” Karias touched the dirt ridden clothes he wore, immediately recoiling and staring at his hands with a frown. “It’s a bit strange that he's not doing this himself.”

Claudia finally moved away from the mirror to pick up a small cloth bag and placed it on her back, one hand under it to keep it from falling- “The goddess of the moon asked for his company, so he asked me if I could do it for him.”

“And your father?”

“He decided to accompany my uncle.”

“Oh. And we're getting dragged along in this state because we're your friends and don't want you to suffer,” he stated, voice bland. Usually it would be in a more extravagant manner, but it seemed he didn't want to strain his body.

Claudia giggled at it regardless, giving a nod, yet before she could reply-

“I don't know why you're complaining. I think this looks great!”

A small child ran to her feet, dressed in rags like they were. Though he appeared to be no more than a babe, his words were fluent, revealing that he too was an immortal. One could argue that the bright white hair that gleamed underneath the grime and his aura that struck fear into those around him (even now her heart was beating strange) were signs of that too, but there were plenty of non-immortal beings with such appearances. If need be, they could pass him off as a rabbit demon. White ones were common enough.

Picking him up with her free hand, she chided him with a soft tone, “Lusar, you'll reveal our identities if you go around talking, so just stay quite okay?”

He wilted visibly at that, letting out a “Okay,” and her chest twanged with guilt but she ignored it. Few knew how to deal with him. She was simply one of the countless who didn't.

So with a despondent child in her arm, she made her way down the heavens, one cloud at a time. Karias walked by her side, making her laugh with some quip or another. After a while even Lusar lightened up, his expression softer despite his continued silence. She was tempted to tell him it was fine to speak but considering his usual intelligence the idea was unwise. She'd just make sure to pass him to his fathers when they returned, they had only wanted her to watch over him for a short while anyway. That would ensure he could talk his fill later.

As they continued further and further down, her feet finally touched the ground. Damp dirt that smelled of rain. It was a beautiful forest. One that she wouldn't mind trying to emulate in a portion of her gardens. She would need to keep a careful eye on everything to imitate it, or perhaps she could return here later. Yes. That was a better idea. Smarter than distracting herself when she had an important task to carry out.

“Where from here?” Karias shifted, staring at the ground with thinly veiled annoyance. Her eyes went to where he was looking too and she smiled. Their disguises required them to be dressed poorly but he wasn't used to being covered in mud like she was.

“There seem to be several strong presences around here. We'll go test them.”

“Demons? They don't seem to be humans.”

Lusar shifted as he listened to them and Claudia looked to him. His eyes were much brighter and his expression excited. Perhaps he liked demons? There were quite a few ascended ones in the heavens and she'd seen him petting some of the senri and bibi of the Landegre estate when she'd visited there with her father once.

“There are three especially strong ones that seem like the could ascend soon. We should go seek them out-" Karias nodded at her words and she moved Lusar from one arm to the other- “Lusar, you'll be a rabbit demon, okay?”

He nodded, grinning, and altered the energy he gave off so it fit the mortals of this realm more. With everything fine they set off and it wasn't long before they came to a den. It was outfitted as if it was a grand palace but the way it was done made it obvious that they were proud of their heritage and not merely imitating humans. That only worried Claudia. With this sort of home, she feared for the arrogance of those living here. Especially considering the den was that of a certain species.

She glanced to Karias with a grim face and he nodded, equally serious. Lusar, unaware, merely giggled before copying their expressions.

“It seems this one is a huli jing, do you want to come with me?”

“I came all this way, I can go the rest. Anyway-” Karias fiddled with the tail of his hair- “some may be troublesome but there are plenty that are fine.”

Claudia took a deep breath before she knocked, softly calling out, “Hello?”

A few moments passed and she waited patiently before the entrance opened and a timid huli jing appeared. This one wasn't who they were looking for, and upon seeing them his tails had wrapped around his legs immediately. Fear? She wasn't sure, but he didn't seem like he was comfortable. Regardless of how he felt, he gestured that they stay where they were and that he would return. Karias replied quickly with his hands in agreement since her own were occupied, and the boy's eyes widened before he ran off. Before she could even speak to Karias he returned, a tall woman with the same red hair and tails leading. Upon seeing them she whispered to her brother and he ran off again.

“Hello~ I'm Rozaria and that was my brother. Is there something you need?”

Claudia bowed her head- “I apologise for the disturbance, but could you spare us some food? Our village was destroyed and our son is hungry.”

Rozaria looked to Lusar and he stared back at her with same face he had when he was imitating Claudia and Karias. It came off as pitiful with his wide eyes and she could see the woman melt, her tails twitching.

“Of course! Please come in. Why don't you stay for a while?”

Claudia glanced to Karias with surprise at how easily Rozaria offered her home and he spoke, “We couldn't, we don't want to intrude.”

“Don't worry about it! This place is too large for just two people anyway.”

“Still...”

“Please, my brother was amazed to finally come across someone else who knows sign language. If you think you need to do something just talk to him.”

Again, Claudia bowed her head and so did Karias- “Thank you.”

The day passed quickly and they spent the night there, investigating behind their hosts' back. Nothing was out of the ordinary which was relieving. None of them had wanted these siblings to be hiding anything and they weren't. It seemed they weren't troublesome like some of their kind could be. The next day as they left Rozaria stood by the entrance with a frown.

“Are you sure you don't want to stay longer? Just a few more days?”

Claudia smiled and shook her head- “We are thankful but we don't want to overstay.”

“It wouldn't be. I enjoy your company!”

“No, it would be rude of us. And we don't want to keep our relatives waiting.”

Rozaria pouted but didn't continue trying to convince them and just cooed over Lusar, her tails coming up to caress him. She had quickly grown fond of him, and he of her. Giggling as her fur and hair tickled him, he poked her cheek.

“Then feel free to come visit in the future. I'd like to see this little one again.”

Claudia’s smile turned awkward at that for a moment but it returned to its usual form. Nodding, she watched as Karias took out one of the talismans that her uncle had prepared.

Offering the talisman, Karias thanked Rozaria, “We don't have much to offer but, please. Take this.”

“Oh? Is this-” her eyes widened upon examining it and she stared at them. “You are?”

“Merely traveling beggars.”

Claudia laughed as Karias briefly flickered to his proper body and winked. With one last bow, they walked away, leaving Rozaria staring after them.

“Uncle will like her.”

“She was definitely better than the huli jing in the water heavens.”

Claudia snorted. “Everyone’s better than anyone from the water heavens. She’s destined for the higher realms, and with my uncle’s patronage we’ll definitely see her again.”

“That does seem fun. We don’t have many around, even though the ones in the fire heavens are fine.”

“Unfortunately kindness only gets humans far. Unfair but…”

Karias sighed and they continued to walk, Lusar munching on one of the buns Rozaria had given them to for their journey. The second presence they were following was quite far. It took them several days to near and the forest grew denser as they did, thicket almost too stifling too traverse. The area was ripe with ordinary monkeys and wild cats, making it obvious what the demon here was once they came to the bottom of the largest tree in the area. Staring up at the multitude of homes built in its branches and the demons going about their business, Claudia shifted uneasily.

“How are we going to get up there?” Karias asked it before she did, making sure to keep it from the ears of any who may be listening. They were feigning poverty, and could not let themselves be caught from petty words or expressions.

“I don’t know but-” her eyes met those of a demon sharpening his knives- “that’s the one we’re looking for.”

“He’s got quite the face.”

Claudia frowned, responding, “And the serious expression highlights it. Though maybe another would do it even better.”

“Maybe. The best is always-”

He fell silent as the demon they were watching landed in front of them. Fast. That ran through both of their minds, Lusar mindlessly chewing on his fingers. This demon was extremely fast. And since he was closer she could study his looks too. It was familiar. Could it be?

Claudia bowed her head, hiding how her eyes widened- “We apologise for disturbing you young master, we simply seek food for our son. Nothing more.”

Lusar looked up with wide teary eyes at that, still chewing on his fingers. Though Claudia wanted to stop him, the pain he was inflicting on himself only made their story more believable. She just didn't understand _why_ he was doing it if it obviously hurt. Yes, he was young and still not an adult yet, but he was old enough to know not to do such things.

“Ah, um, yes,” the demon spoke, flustered. It was almost as if he hadn't expected them to speak. Most probably because he had been staring at Lusar. He tugged up the mask the covered his mouth and nose- “Please wait a moment.”

As quickly as he had come he was gone and Claudia sighed, “That was Rayga's son.”

“Rayga? You mean your friend?”

“Yes.” She remembered how fondly he had spoken of his children, and how he hoped that they follow after him soon so that he may introduce them to her. “He’s Rajak. The older one who's quiet and composed.”

Karias pet her hair gently at that- “You're allowed to be biased. It'll be fine.”

“I shouldn't. Uncle asked me to look for suitable candidates.”

Still, she didn't protest as Karias handled two talismans instead of one. Perhaps she would be reprimanded if their actions were found out. Perhaps her uncle would just laugh at her. It didn't matter. All she wanted was for her dearest friend to have that happy expression that came far too little and for much too brief a moment. Rayga was serious most of the time and didn't relax as much as she wished he would. Guarding a prince of the heavens was an important job of course, but it shouldn't mean he be lost from joy. Even the master he served agreed on that front and would drag her along to accomplish that.

“You're thinking of him again.”

Claudia blushed and nodded but didn't reply as Rajak returned, a package in his hands and a child clinging to his back. Was that Rayga's younger? Rael? It seemed so with how similar the two looked.

“Here,” he said, voice quiet as he held out the package.

Rael peeked out at them as Karias took it eyes wide. They widened even further when he placed two talismans in Rajak's hand. It was impressive and Claudia found herself ignoring how they conversed. The longer she stared at the two, the more similarities she noticed between them and her friend. Of course the most obvious was the blond of their hair and the way it curled just like Rayga's when he wasn't obsessively straightening it out, but also smaller things. Like how Rajak's figure and face were both inherited from him, or how he was a stoic sort. Rael's curiosity fit too, and he was just as cute as Rayga. It made her miss him.

Even when they were leaving she didn't pay too much attention to their words, but she did notice the way the two stared after her. They'd done it since Karias had mentioned her name and it brought her a smile. So Rayga talked about her when he returned to his sons.

The light fluttery feeling remained even in the days it took for them to find the third demon. Smiled too. Even Lusar had said that her smile was nice so it was plentiful and obvious. How could it not be? What else could she do when knowing her dear friend cared for her as much as she did him? All she wanted to was return home to be in his company, but first-

“A burrow?”

“A rabbit's burrow,” Karias stated, “This will probably go as well as the other two.”

“They do tend to be sweet.” Not to mention they were disguised as fellow rabbit demons.

“Yes and there-” she kept her face straight as he squinted- “he is.”

The demon approached them from the trees, a warm smile to greet them along with- “Hello. Do you need something?”

Claudia bowed- “I am sorry for intruding, but our son is hungry and we have no food.”

“Oh!” The rabbit demon’s eyes widened- “Please don't strain yourself. Come in, I'm sure there's something in my stores.”

Though Claudia would continue to bow it seemed to stress out the demon immensely. His eyes were fluttering nervously between her and Karias so she let her friend help her stand straight. That brought him a relieved smile and he led them inside to a cosy sitting room. There was a fireplace providing warmth against the chill of the underground, and light in the dim room. It blazed brightly, almost as if welcoming them.

“Please make yourselves at home-" he poked Lusar's nose gently, making him giggle- “especially you. I'll bring something to eat.”

He left with timid glances to Claudia and Karias. The moment he wasn't in hearing distance Claudia frowned. He was obviously wary of them but didn't seem so around Lusar.

“Doesn't seem to trust adults does he?” Karias took Lusar from her, setting him down on the plush carpet as he spoke.

“No-” she smiled as Lusar rolled around on the carpet, squealing- “but it's fine. You know how rabbit demons tend to be.”

“Scared of everything except when they're the scary ones. Then they're scared of everything except their own shadow.”

She laughed- “There's no such thing as meat eating rabbits. My father was merely jesting.”

Karias’ eyes were wary even though his tone remained jovial, “I’m guessing plants don't eat meat either?”

“A few do.”

“Then I don't see why rabbits can't.”

Laughing harder- “That's not, it doesn't make any sense.”

Karias just snorted and sat down. It took her a while to calm herself, and before she could bring herself to explain the rabbit demon entered the room. In his hands was a platter of vegetables arranged in cute shapes. Claudia looked at it with curiosity; the imitations of animals were adorable. And he'd done them all himself just now? That was fast. He knelt on the floor and Lusar stopped rolling around to look up at him. The platter made his eyes brighten.

“Food?”

The rabbit demon chuckled- “Yes, food. Eat up little one.”

“Thank you!”

As Lusar dug in, Claudia and Karias lowered their heads. “My husband and I thank you too sir.”

“Oh there's no need for that-” he blushed, flustered- “just call me Ludis. Anyway, I apologise.”

“Excuse me?”

Ludis held a hand to his chest- “I don't have any food suitable for you two. I apologise sincerely sir immortals, please, accept me in the stead of what I am unable to prepare.”

“Wha-”

Claudia's eyes widened in horror as Ludis shifted to his original form. Both she and Karias jolted forward but they could only watch as he threw himself into the fireplace and burnt. The two flickered, returning to their original forms as they crouched, trying to figure out how to get him out. Only seconds passed but her voice rose in panic and Karias almost burned his hands. This wasn’t working and they'd end up with him dead.

As they stared hopelessly Lusar came up behind them, he too having returned to his proper form- “Move a bit. I can't see like this.”

“This isn't some dance or performance to ogle at,” she snapped.

“I know,” Lusar pouted before squirming in between them and reaching into the fire.

“You'll burn yourself!”

He didn't.

She and Karias stared as he cradled the heavily burnt body of the demon in his ice-encased hands. Its sheen stretched to his arms. They hadn't thought that he already had such fine control over his abilities, it seemed that they'd been underestimating him. Like everybody in the heavens underestimated him.

Lusar held the tiny creature up to his face, cooling Ludis as his skin brushed against him- “He's still breathing.”

“Shit-" Karias looked to Claudia- “What do we do?”

“Take him to the heavens and hope my father and uncle are there.” There was absolutely no way she could help him herself.

Karias nodded, and the three hurried out quickly. They headed straight for the Tradio residence and soon ended up watching as the rabbit was encompassed with the gentleness of an inky black aura that seemed iridescent. He was recovering, burns fading, and Claudia found cool relief in her heart relaxing her body.

“So,” Ran said, holding Ludis close to his heart, “you think he is deserving of immortality?”

“Yup!”

Lusar didn't even take a moment to process the words unlike her and Karias, making Ran smile. He nodded and waved them away, stroking Ludis' head with a finger. In the silence of the empty room, an old hymn broke out. It was strange, everywhere, and yet only on the demon, filling him with energy. He pulsed with a soft white light from within, ears tipped with green instead. Markings appeared from the green, swirling down over his entire body. As the glow finally faded away, leaving a seemingly ordinary grey rabbit demon, Ran pressed a kiss to one of his long floppy ears.

“Little immortal, I have the perfect job for you.”

* * *

Ludis awoke in a woman's lap, clear from her veil, the way she dressed herself, and her heavy bosom. Blearily, he looked to see strange sights: plants that glowed, dirt a bright white, a small pile of mooncakes by the woman's side. He let her stroke him, growing fearful as he wondered where he was.

“Do you wish for me to stop?” Ludis stared up at the woman as she spoke, nose twitching, and she chuckled. “I know you are a demon, young one, but you are an immortal now too.”

Hopping out of her lap, he took a humanoid form, a soft blush on his face as embarrassment overtook him- “Immortal?”

“You threw yourself into a fire did you not? The immortals who you did it for vouched for you, and now you are of our ilk.”

Ludis stared blankly. He did feel different but he supposed it made sense. “Um. And where is this?”

The woman's smile gentled even more and he could feel his worry slipping away- “The moon. It is the heavenly realm closest to the mortal realm.”

“Then you're Lady Chang'er? Goddess of the moon?”

“That... is my title. I prefer Mevek as that is my name, you know of me from Artemis?”

Ludis shook his head- “No, from the hero Hou Yi. Legends of his story and yours permeate the realm.”

Mevek laughed and he stilled at the noise- “Hou Yi is Artemis. My beloved wife. She makes these for me, and the moonlight delivers them.”

Taking one of the mooncakes, she offered it to him. He took it with gratitude but- “What am I supposed to do?”

“Do? You can relax. Visit the other realms if you wish. The only reason you are here is because your benefactor thought I needed company.”

“I have to do _something._ ”

Mevek, instead of standing or leading him, simply pointed behind her- “There is a cauldron roughly in that direction on the path, and a recipe engraved into it. You can use it if you wish.”

“Thank you. Is it yours?”

Shaking her head, Mevek spoke, “No, I cannot walk. I simply sit here and when I have visitors it is used.”

Oh. His gaze went to her legs but she was covered from head to toe. He couldn’t see why, and neither was it appropriate to ask a woman why such a thing was. After all, it wasn’t right even to ask young girls that, much less a married woman. “I think I'll stay here. I have no family in my realm, and my friends are close to ascension.”

Mevek nodded- “And Jade Rabbit? What about you? You haven't told me your name yet.”

“Ah!” he smiled awkwardly- “I'm Ludis. But... Jade Rabbit?”

“Your skin.”

Ludis looked to his hands and his eyes widened at the green markings. It really did look like jade. “This is...”

“Your immortality.”

He looked to her with confusion and she pat the space beside her. Sitting on the mat, he noted how soft it was. He hadn’t noticed before out of the lack of familiarity he had with the entire situation but, he was sure this was made from the fur from some demonic beast or another. Nothing else could be as comfortable and exude such energy.

“You were made immortal not by the Jade Emperor, but by an ancient. One who has existed from before the time of the emperor and knows of things others do not. His method simply makes it obvious to all that you are an immortal, no matter what you try.”

“So I can’t walk normally amongst mortals?”

“No.”

Ludis sighed, but it didn’t matter too much. He’d just stay here for now. Though it seemed lonely, he didn’t want the poor woman to be left here without any company. He didn’t have too many friends either, even though he had always interacted heavily with others.

“May I pet your hair?”

“Um-” Ludis looked at her hesitantly- “yes. It’s fine.”

Mevek’s breath fluttered and she stroked his hair. It was… nice, strangely enough. Reminded him of his mother. She had ascended long ago, perhaps he would see her one day. Until then, this wasn’t too bad.


	3. Wu Gang chopping the Laurel Tree

Glorious gold on browns, swirls that indicated age greater than even some of the ancients, rough edges jagged with disregard... Gradeus touched the stump with care, not paying any attention to how blood beaded on his palm and rivulets eased their way down to complement the existing patterns. Though it was bright now, jarring, it would fade as it dried or as it was brought into the wood itself, becoming a soft brown with blurred longing.

The tree itself was fallen to the side, having torn down the wall of the first prince's residence. Stones were scattered with branches and leaves around the tree, boughs snapped or stabbed in the earth or burying rubble. Her body lay still, and all was silent. For not even the wind dared to rustle the leaves or whistle or blow. Quiet. Because though the roads and paths and homes were blocked, who would dare look at the scene or chatter? Who would dare be so presumptuous? Who would dare prove that they were filled with life when such a gentle being was dead?

The tree had been planted by the greatest of the gods of the natural world. From the mother of the mortal realms herself who strived only for her love to encompass all beings as to give unto them plentiful lives. Not long ones though. If anyone even implied that length reflected the joy partaken in, Gradeus would scoff at their ignorance. It was the cycle of the world to be preyed on and consumed to continue life. To eat, for some, was to hunt and kill, and that was not joyful for those to be eaten, but it was how life worked. So those who wished to change things, he found to be stupid. Idiotic. Absolute buffoons. Not all things could be brute forced or changed, especially not these laws as that would only ruin things. Grief with acceptance though... He respected that. To be saddened by death but know that it was how things were meant to be wasn’t something he could say he understood. Rather, he simply didn’t care for anything as long as it didn’t disturb him. He’d seen the gods of the Tradio though. Easing suffering, solemn mourning, the gentleness that laced the veins of even the worst of them. He could appreciate how they did things.

And so he hated this.

Once this tree had stood tall and proud. But more importantly, she had been _home_. Upon seeing her one would feel their lips curve upwards, upon feeling her shade one would feel the drowsiness of needed rest or the energy of a warm summer's day. How many animals had made their homes in her? Birds of muted brown and those of brighter hues, of ants and squirrels scurrying in her branches, of bees humming as they worked and worked and worked. Not only that but of other plants too. Ivy that climbed and moss that kept her damp.

Now all of it was gone with her, some for forever. Many would ask why this would affect him. In a sense, it didn’t. Not until taking into account who the prince was. Prince Gouyen, son of Princess Gentilus, wasn’t someone he really cared for either, but his guard was Rayga.

Pulling his hand away to study his blood, Gradeus spoke, “It was done by a resident. This realm’s the highest of them all, and the only people who could have had the opportunity have to live here.”

“Only here? Why?”

Gradeus stood up straight and looked at the prince, annoyance obvious. Almost as obvious as the reason why but hey, he already knew blond men were idiots after the amount of time he’d spent with Rayga and his family. Absolute dumbasses the lot of them. This man being a prince didn’t change anything. Well, maybe some things but definitely not enough.

Turning his focus to the man’s daughter, Princess Raskreia, he addressed his reply to her instead, “Outsiders can only go unobserved for two hours at a time, but this took at least five.”

“Why are you telling her? I asked!” The Prince’s pout could even be heard when not looking at him, and Gradeus rolled his eyes in response. “Fine, fine. But who did it?”

“Someone who isn’t skilled with woodwork.” Which was the majority of the population.

The Princess sighed, “I will go give an official report to the Emperor. Father, please watch over her.”

“I will. I have to arrange the funeral rites for her anyway, and there will be a proper ceremony to send her off.” His tone was serious, and the only reason Gradeus respected him was because unlike so many of the other royals, he and his line did their work properly.

Actually... respect was a bit strong a word. He would follow this man yes, but only to a point. He would obey his orders, but only if he didn’t feel greatly averse after the reasoning behind them was explained. He trusted him, but only because he hadn’t done anything yet to betray it. So maybe some would consider that respect. He didn’t though, because he made fun of him often. ‘Everyone’s been complaining that you’re too loud,’ Prince Gouyen would say, and so he’d ask him to quieten down. Too loud? He dealt with woodwork and was a fighter! What exactly were they expecting from him? The dizi? Sure, he lived on a mountain but he wasn’t Zarga or that daughter of his. More importantly, he lived alone! Who exactly could hear him aside from those who came onto his territory without thinking about the consequences? One of these days he was going to find the people who submitted the complaints and drag them to the courts for a proper tribunal. He wanted to see how the bastards would hold up then. Assholes.

Princess Raskreia walked off with her maid trailing after her. He didn’t quite understand why the woman followed her mistress everywhere. It was weird and didn’t make any sense. Like what exactly was her job that she needed to follow an immortal skilled in combat and fitted with various high-quality artefacts? Even her clothes couldn’t be ripped apart by anything but the greatest of blades. That was just how hard it was to hurt her, and a mere maid was always by her side? Sure even the weakest in this realm were greatly gifted, having more power than those of realms below, but it was still strange. Honestly there was only one reason he could think of and was the conclusion he had arrived at many a year ago.

They had to be fucking.

“Since we’re done, I’m going home.”

Except he couldn’t take a single step before- “Wait. You’re not going to help out?”

“What do you mean help? You called me here to check on the tree and I did. There’s nothing else that I can do.”

“Nothing?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.”

Prince Gouyen crossed his arms, his hair falling over his shoulder as he moved. It was a pretty sight, and for a moment he envisioned someone else in his place but the fantasy was gone within seconds. Such an action wasn’t possible for him.

“You really can’t find out who did this?”

“What do you think I am? A justice official? Don’t treat me like one of your bloodhounds. If you really need one you’ve got the bastard beside you to help sniff things out.”

Feeling satisfaction upon the twinge of pain that flickered through the Prince's guard, Gradeus went to leave again. Dealing with such things wasn’t his problem and he had no intention of getting caught up in any mess. Especially not one where he’d have to spend time around Rayga. Maybe they’d been _~~lovers~~_ friends once upon a time, and as much as Gradeus still cared for him, he couldn’t stand being around him. Not when it meant being reminded of his stupid talk of dignity, and not when the idiot would spend the entire time staring at him. It was better to insult him and act like he hated him (because he did, even as he adored him, his hate simmered too) to keep him far far away.

“You were a justice official many a century ago. Is it really out of your capability?” the Prince asked again.

How annoying. Without even glancing back- “Yes. Extremely. Your hound's still one so ask him instead.”

He didn’t let himself be delayed any longer. What use was there in listening to useless blather when there was nothing else he could do? He’d confirmed that it wasn’t anyone in his field or with their skill, had narrowed it down to the residents of this realm, and they already knew that only those above a certain power level were capable of such a feat even here. Anymore and it wasn’t his fucking job. Like Prince Gouyen had said, he was a justice official ages ago, but he’d also quit ages ago. So even if they wanted him to do this shit it was out of his jurisdiction and frankly, he didn’t want to.

Of course he hadn’t wanted the tree to be chopped down but it also wasn’t up to him to deal with the aftermath of her death. He'd warned them to protect her better but they hadn’t listened and he’d never been close to her anyway. The one in his residence was much sweeter, and he'd always preferred her so he hadn’t attempted to cultivate any sort of relationship with this one. Not that he would have even if he’d wanted to. Gradeus had quit his position of a justice official so he didn’t have to be around Rayga and he wouldn’t tread back for some tree.

So when he was up his mountain and seated on the bench under his towering tree at last, he sighed, relief pushing out all the negativity that was building up in his body. Maybe he’d invite Edian and her wife after this entire fiasco was over to spar. Or just to chat if they didn’t feel up to that. He did enjoy their company and not just their skills considering that they _were_ friends. Though if this lasted for a while he’d invite them before the end because he wasn’t some loner like Yali or Zarga who didn’t talk to anyone aside from the same three people. Though maybe it was less for Yali. Same two? There was her father and her son only because she didn’t even talk to the rest of her clan so- ah. No. It had to be at least three for her. She’d never have a child with someone she couldn’t talk to. A real shame though. He had heard she was one of the strongest of her clan and had wanted to test that out but she was too timid for him to ask a spar from without terrifying her.

His relaxed musings didn’t last long.

Though the shade under the tree was cool, and he could feel himself getting drowsy, the new presence made his body go stiff. No matter what he did, no matter how much he kept to himself, it all really had to be ruined huh? Fucking asshole couldn’t get the message and stay away.

Instead of facing his guest (he felt his body fill up with venom even as he thought that, and so he knew it would be uttered in a manner far worse. was this venom from him or from the one who had come? it could be either easily for Gradeus wished to subject him to horrific pain – but not death, never death- so it could be from himself. but he also could feel the ache in his body, the hurt in his mind, so maybe it was he who was the victim. or maybe it was both), he continued to look out over his garden. There was no need to relegate much of his attention to him, not when it would only cause him to burn up. Not when it would only cause him to make so much noise that people would surely complain again for no valid reason.

“Why are you here?”

“His highness requested that I take my leave for the day.”

“And?”

That obviously wasn’t all. The bastard didn’t live here _~~anymore~~_ so he shouldn’t be coming to his residence after he was done with his work. In other words, he had something else he wanted, something that was apparently important enough that instead of returning to his home he’d be here. That instead of taking a slow stroll back under those tall arching trees he loved, he’d wasted his time climbing up this mountain.

“I wished to talk to you. May I?”

Snorting, Gradeus tugged off his gloves as footsteps approached, placing them beside him so that there was nowhere on the bench to sit. Just because those scholars from court preached about how one must be morally upright and always be courteous no matter your grudge didn’t mean he cared to follow their example. He wasn’t some immortal who was out seeking the greatest bounds of faith or some other bullshit. All he wanted was some peace in his home without being disturbed. That’s why he was fine with being a petty man who didn’t even let his guest sit and was pleased when hearing the footsteps pause and go to lean on his tree instead (but more relieved because it meant he didn’t have to see him again. because it meant that instead of being next to him, instead of being so close that he could feel his warmth, feel his pulse, hear his lungs, he was further away). At least he knew better than to impose more than he already was.

“What? Like I can stop you?” Much as he wouldn’t mind sewing his mouth shut or ripping out his tongue or carry out some other method to keep him quiet, he wouldn’t do that. Not unless he was pissed to the point of murder. Though he was likely to actually kill at that point unless he was stopped by something. Like perhaps being the guard of a prince whose murder would have him receive the worst of punishments.

“I won’t speak if you don’t want me to. Listening to what I want to say… you don’t need to do that.”

Another snort, but this time not only out of contempt. He tried to ignore the familiarity addressed to him. The _care_. He didn’t want it. Didn’t want to be treated like he was someone special to him. Didn’t want the proof that he knew him so well that he was aware this pained him just as much as it caused upset, and so offered a way out.

“Get it over with Rayga. Say what you want and leave.”

“Are you sure?”

 _More_ concern? Couldn’t he just- “ _Get on with it._ ”

There was a pause, a moment of silence, but not so long that his annoyance overflowed from the brim to form words. Good, was his thought, but then he heard the speech itself and his knuckles paled as he clenched them tight.

“I apologise for what I did at that time. The things that I said, and everything I did… I sincerely apologise.”

There was a small thud and Gradeus knew even without any other sense that Rayga had prostrated himself before him. Even as he didn’t move, as he remained sitting, Rayga was still. As the seconds passed by into minutes, nothing changed. The forest murmured and whispered and rolled as it always did. His home creaked and groaned like it was oft to do whenever he hadn’t fixed up the older parts in a while. He watched over his garden face blank and pale. And Rayga was still in that defenceless position in which he could kill him without expending any effort.

He didn’t want this.

Finally, there was movement. From him, not Rayga, because he got up to stand before the blond man. Ridiculous. Actions like this weren’t uncommon from him, but usually it was to his beloved prince or his elders or other royalty. Never to Gradeus. Never until now.

“What the fuck are you doing? Get up,” he demanded.

Though Rayga shifted, though his clan was known for their speed, it wasn’t fast enough and he dragged him up. As Rayga saw him, he could see his expression morph into pain again but he didn’t care. So what if seeing Gradeus’ dead expression compared to the rage in his voice hurt him? That didn’t matter (except it did but it was so deep down that it made him numb).

“I don’t want your apology. What even made you _think_ this was a good idea?”

He let go of Rayga, stepping back and wiping his hands on his clothes. Having seen him down there had been absolutely sickening but touching him had been _~~nice~~_ just as bad. For all that he did to think about him, didn’t he know that this wasn’t what he wanted?

“…I did not want to go without apologising. It seemed wrong to, even if you don’t accept it.”

“And I don’t-” he ignored the twinge of pain that flickered through Rayga’s eyes- “But what the fuck is wrong with you? These many years and you can’t leave me alone? I didn’t want to hear you apologising you goddamned bastard!”

Rayga stepped forward and he glared at him, stopping him in his steps- “Not even hear it? Is it… that painful?”

“Yes. _Yes_! It is that fucking painful!” Gradeus’ voice rose high, and even though they were right in front of each other, he was shouting. “After-”

_Gradeus leaned over Rayga’s shoulder, running his fingers through his lover’s hair to help smoothen them out. A bit of heat and it straightened them too like he seemed to like. He’d never understood it but if that’s what Rayga wanted, that’s what he’d help with. Even if it was dumb as fuck._

_“What’re you writing?” he asked._

_Even though he was about to read it himself, Rayga covered up the scroll with another one. Though the quick movement hadn’t been expected, his fingers were still combing through his hair slowly without any reaction. He had grown used to this sort of life over the millennia._

_“It’s nothing-” but that was obviously a lie because the pink flush on his face creeped up his cheeks even from behind his mask._

_Half laughing, half snorting in derision, Gradeus pressed a kiss against Rayga’s head. He’d prefer his cheek or forehead but that was a bit hard when he was behind him and his lover wasn’t leaning back. Did he really need to try and hide something that he could guess without even trying?_

_Tone dry but amusement clear- “Another love letter? You’ve got a lot of confidence writing it right in front of me”_

_“Then don’t read it,” Rayga stated. But his cheeks were still flushed and Gradeus tilted his head back to kiss his forehead this time._

_“Fine,” he said, snickering, “I won’t.”_

_And he didn’t. he just continued to straighten out Rayga’s hair. Even when rolled the scroll up and picked up a knife to inscribe some words in it, he didn’t pay it any attention. Though he did note the beauty of the knife. It was a small thing, probably a gift from one of his ancestors considering its simplicity, but the craftsmanship of it was good._

_“You can read the poem now.”_

_Gradeus sighed as Rayga offered the scroll to him, “My hands are a bit full. Read it for me.”_

_“…Of course.”_

_Rayga held it carefully with both hands in front of himself. Slowly, maybe like the flow of the river by their home-_

_“o’er misty mountain crows circle ‘round_

_there_

_the best scenery I ever found_

_frozen locks and frozen streams_

_and sadness unseen_

_let me help you and heal you_

_but never never melt you_

_what come may_

_for what must be_

_forget me not anyone_

_forget me not anyone”_

_Gradeus’ hands trembled even as he continued to run them down Rayga’s strands. This… was most definitely based on their first meeting, and much as he hated the embarrassment turning his ears red, he loved the poem itself. Except-_

_“Forget me, not anyone? What does that mean?”_

_“I… wish to put an end to our relationship,” Rayga said, voice soft._

_His own was much louder, stunned, “What. Why?”_

_“You know of my new position… of who I serve-” Gradeus still combed through his hair- “That has a certain level of dignity. And you…”_

_“And I’m not good for your image.”_

_“That…”_

_Gradeus tied up Rayga’s hair high like he always did, with the same gentle touch. Yet he stepped back with a blank face and when Rayga looked at him he made a pained expression. He didn’t know what his lov- ex-lover saw, but it didn’t matter despite how much he cared. He wouldn’t ask why he made that face even if he was curious because the answer would only be worse._

_“Get out.”_

_Rayga stood but instead of walking away, he stepped towards him, cradling his face. He leaned in to kiss him and he just stood there, still, like an absolute idiot. What was he doing? Just letting Rayga play around because he loved him? Even when he was ending things? Still, he let it happen again and again and again. Again, as he felt tears, and again as the salt burnt his skin._

_Only when Rayga pulled away did he manage to get the words out, “Get out,” as pathetic as they were._

_“Gradeus…”_

_“I told you to get out!”_

_Much much louder this time. Actually befitting of him and his rage. When Rayga showed no signs to obey his words, he threw one of the vases at him but he caught it easily. Setting it down on the desk, he finally left. Gradeus approached it warily, looking at the scroll, before leaving the room too._

_It didn’t matter. It really didn’t. After that day, Rayga never returned to the house, and Gradeus once again lived alone._

-“that, you expect me to be fine? Are you fucking stupid? Leave.”

Under his gaze, Rayga lowered his head and backed away, before turning and walking away. He had looked like he had something to say but it seemed he knew better than to actually say it. Gradeus picked his gloves up, and returned inside, planning to send a letter.

The next day his recipient arrived and Gradeus looked up at him with an annoyed expression from where he was eating- “You’re late.”

“I was arranging the ceremonial rites! Do you know how busy I am? There’s so much to do and then you send that absurd-”

“Sit down already.”

The Prince really could be annoying, but at least he listened and sat down like a child would. Speaking of which… he pushed a plate of sweets towards him, knowing that his taste in food was just as childish. As he dug in, Gradeus finished off his own plate.

“So can you do it?”

“Yes, but why? I’ve heard of many crazy things, and this is right there with them. Amusing as it is.”

“Isn’t it obvious? I don’t want to see that bastard’s face.”

“Ah.” Prince Gouyen looked at him pityingly, and he ignored how his hand twitched. Much as he wanted to punch him, he couldn’t.

“So?”

“Then… why don’t you go to the moon and chop down the largest laurel tree there completely.”

“That’s it?” Gradeus frowned. Whatever, he’d see what happened when he got there. At least he wouldn’t have to see Rayga there. As a guard he couldn’t exactly leave the realm his master was in, could he? “Fine. This better take a while.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the Prince said, a bright smile on his face, “it will.”

Gradeus nodded and stood to go pack what he needed. Which was… little to nothing. Some clothes, his tools, and as he looked at his study, his eyes paused on the scroll. It was on the bookshelf, hidden behind some books because he hadn’t wanted to see it. Still pristine, still unopened, he quickly tossed it in before leaving.

* * *

Was everything here some stupid shade of white or grey or silver? It seemed like it. Ugh. Gradeus was really getting annoyed. Only when he came upon plants that were ordinary greens did it fade away. The familiar bright red of Agvain hair was even better. The only ones he really talked to from that clan were Titrit and the twins, but he’d heard about this woman. Chang’er, the goddess of the moon, or Mevek as they called her. He’d heard her story too, not that he found it terribly exciting. It was pretty boring actually, and aside from that he felt sorry for her. The Jade Emperor was well-known to be an absolute jerk.

“Hey!” he called out, and the woman shifted to look at him as she brought something to her mouth. Was that a… mooncake? Well. She did apparently get plenty as offerings so that was one part of the story verified.

“Yes? You are?”

Another woman came up as she asked the question, except… No. As he drew close and came before them, he realised that it was merely a very petite and feminine man. With those markings he had to be the Jade Rabbit.

“Gradeus. So you’re that goddess ma’s got the hots for?”

“Oh! You mean Diana?”

“Hots?”

Gradeus snickered as Mevek turned to the rabbit- “Diana is a friend and lover. Like Lord Ran. This is her youngest son.”

“Oh. Well…” the rabbit smiled at him, lowering his head, “I’m Ludis Mergas.”

“Azrael’s kid?”

“Yes! You know mother?”

Gradeus nodded- “Good sparring partner. Anyway, what are you two doing out here? Doesn’t exactly seem comfortable.”

Ludis and Mevek glanced at each other, before the former spoke, “We just spend our time here and talk. Sometimes I make pills of immortality when the Emperor orders me to.”

Gradeus waited for him to continue but he didn’t. The silence was growing longer and- “That’s it?”

“Yes,” Mevek affirmed, “There is nothing else to do. My legs are numb so I cannot walk, and there is nowhere to go to anyway. So even if it rains, we sit here.”

That sounded boring but- “Okay. You both do you, I guess. Do you know where the largest laurel tree here is?”

“Um…” Both of them looked to the axe in his hand before Ludis shrugged, pointing to an overbearing tree- “There.”

“Thanks.”

“Except uh-”

Gradeus headed off before Ludis could finish speaking, and he was too fast for Ludis who had to jog to keep up. It was an amusing sight to have the rabbit struggling to keep up with him without going too far ahead either.

Then there was the tree itself. When he’d heard the words ‘laurel tree’ he’d been expecting a typical one that wasn’t too tall, but this was definitely not an ordinary one. It would tower greatly over any other laurel tree, and its trunk was greater than even of the ancient cypress that one of the Tradios tended to. Still, it wouldn’t take that much effort to deal with it.

Arranging a net with a wave of his hand to keep it from destroying anything when it fell, he readied his axe. Except he knew better what the Prince meant when the first strike left a wound which healed back within seconds. Well, this was just a challenge then. Using more power with each successive attempt, he finally felled it with a single strike. Carefully wrapping it in the net, he guided it to the open spot where the goddess was and where Ludis had returned after a while of watching him hack at the tree.

There, he sighed and turned his back on the wide-eyed rabbit. Except… what was with that strange groaning noise. Where he had left the stump, something was growing. Oh. _Oh_. So this was why the Prince had told him not to worry. Within minutes, the tree had grown back despite proof of his work being beside them.

“This was what I was trying to tell you… Everything here grows back unless you stop them somehow.”

“Yeah. I saw,” Gradeus stated drily, “Do you know how?”

“No.”

“If we did, we would have told you,” Mevek said, before offering him one of her numerous mooncakes.

He took it with a, “Thanks,” before savouring it. These were considered delicacies everywhere else, but these two went through them like flatbread.

“I suppose you will return now?” she asked.

“Nah, I’m supposed to stay until I can cut that thing down so I’ll be here until I figure it out. Until then…” he looked to them, and his work- “I’ll build you two a house, and whatever else you need.”


End file.
